Ninata
by Animelove100
Summary: What if Naruto woke up looking Exactly Like Hinata . What Name do you get when you Combine (Naruto and Hinata Toghter) you Get The Name Ninata.


**YO it.s your girl Animelove00 With another Fanfic and it's a Naruto of course Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto was tossing and turning in bed as his alarm clock went off.

"Shut uupp!" Naruto mumbled to himself

Inevitably Naruto got up to go to the bathroom. As he was walked in and towards the toilet. He pulled down the elastic of his boxers and got ready to pee. He reached in and at first, didn't feel anything.

"What the heck!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief as his hand felt a soft slit where his manhood was supposed to be. Naruto ran to the mirror and was shocked to see a girl looking back at him. Naruto noticed that his hair was now long and his face was drastically changed.

"This seems so real! This skin and this hair it all seems real!" Naruto shouted in panic

"Oh no! Not my voice to! I sound like a girl too!" Naruto screamed loudly.

Naruto stared fearfully at the reflection in the mirror that showed the young Hyuga heiress staring back at him. "W-what is this?" He whispered in his new soft and clearly feminine voice. The sound of Hinata's voice coming from him only made him shake as his fear started to turn into panic. Raising a shaking creamy-white skinned hand, Naruto touched his new face hoping that this was just some genjustu or a weird dream and he'd wake up. He however found that the skin of his cheek was just as soft and supple as it looked. Not willing to believe what his sense of touch was telling him just yet, he brought Hinata's hand up and ran his fingers through the short dark blue, almost night-black hair. It was so soft.

Naruto's breathing started to grow heavy as his panic grew. He tried to think of something that he could do to prove that he hadn't suddenly woken up in Hinata's body while dressed in his PJ's in his apartment. First he tried to release any jutsu on himself, thinking that maybe he had activated his 'Sexy jutsu' and changed it so he turned into Hinata. It was a bit of a stretch to believe he had done such a thing while sleeping but, then again he was a rather restless sleeper and had once woken up nearly a mile from his teams' campsite due to his constant movement. Sadly when he tried to release it nothing happened. Next he tried using pain to wake himself up because this clearly had to be a dream or something. No dice.

Feeling desperation settling in, Naruto stared wide eyed at his reflection showing Hinata with a small trickle of blood coming from where he had bitten his/her lip. There was now only one thing that Naruto could think of to prove that he wasn't in Hinata's body; the seal that held Kyuubi. _'Hinata doesn't have the seal, so I just need to see it to prove that I'm not inside Hinata's body.'_ Another thought soon struck him however. _'Wait! What if it's not there? Will that mean that Kyubi somehow got loose? Or did Hinata and I switch bodies and places? But the seal is on my body so it shouldn't be able to just jump to a new body even if I somehow switched with her.'_ His thoughts kept spiraling like this and creating worst possibilities with each second until in a moment of shear panic he ripped off his pajama shirt, leaving his upper female body bare and channeled chakra.

Relief flooded him as he saw the seal appear over his belly before he stopped channeling his chakra and allowed the seal to fade from view. Only now did he take notice of something important. He was in a girl body and had ripped off the only piece of clothing covering his upper body. This of course meant that Naruto got a good look at what Hinata hid under her baggy jacket. Gaping stupidly at the sight before him he raised his hands and dumbly cupped the girls' breasts. _'How the hell did she keep these things hidden for so long?! Their Huge!'_ He thought to himself as he dumbly fondled his new assets. Although there were plenty of women that where bigger than the young Hyuga girl, they just so happened to be nearly twice said girls age so being bigger was to be expected. Among Hinata's age group however, she was clearly the most developed of all. In another year or two the girl would be likely be entering the double D category and may even give Tsunade a run for her money some years down the line if she kept growing like this.

"Grandma-Tsunade," Naruto said in Hinata's voice. "She should know something about this." He quickly got dressed (feeling uncomfortable thanks to his new breasts) and headed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was wandering around the village as she headed for the market. "I-I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing?" She thought, not knowing they would meet.

* * *

As Naruto continued running, _she_ went through the alleys to make sure _she_ wasn't seen. "Baa-chan. . .I hope you know what's wrong. . ." _She_ blushed as _she_ felt _her_ breasts rubbing against _her_ coat. "I guess this is why girls wear bras. . ." _She_ thought, trying but failing to ignore the uncomfortable feeling until. . .

**_WHAM!_**

"Ow. . .that hurt. . ." Naruto rubbed _her_ head in pain before hearing a familiar gasp. "Oh crap. . ." _She_ thought as_she_ looked up to see Hinata, the real Hinata looking at _her_. "This won't end well. . ." _She_ thought.

"W-Who. . .who are you?" Hinata stuttered out, scared to see another her.

"H-Hinata. . .d-don't panic. . .I-I can explain!" Naruto got out.

"H-How do you know my name!?" Hinata asked, confused still at seeing a copy of her.

"You know me! It's me, Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed out, lucky the the two were in an alley.

Hinata knew by that phase that it could be Naruto, the guy she liked. "I-If you are N-Naruto-kun. . .then why are you like this? Why are you transformed into me?"

"I don't know!" Naruto panicked. "I just suddenly woke up this morning looking like you!"

"I-if you r-realy are who say th-then prove it!" The shy girl demanded, or about as close to demanding as she could get.

"How?! What do you want me to do Hinata, because I've already tried dispelling any genjutsu or releasing any other jutsu that might have made me look like you." The boy in a girls boy was feeling his own panic starting to get the better of him.

"Nar-ruto-kun can use's the 'Shadow clone jutsu'. If you can then I'll believe it's you." "And if I can't?" Questioned her double. In a rare moment of aggression Hinata activated her Byakugan and gave her double a cold glare, one that made Naruto shiver in fright as Hinata had never glared at him before. The message was clear, even if she didn't say it out loud. If he failed then he would be in a world of hurt. _'I hope my chakra supply hasn't changed too or else I'm screwed!'_ He thought.

He never thought that chakra exhaustion could be so painful, then again he had never exhausted himself after trying to preform a jutsu only once. '_I'll never make wise cracks about chakra exhaustion again.'_ He swore as a new respect for the average ninja bloomed in his chest. Right now however he had a more pressing matter to deal with, mainly that Hinata was about to strike him for failing to prove who he was.

"W-(huff)-wai-(huff)-it! I can..." He never finished as Hinata's palm slammed into his gut and a wave of chakra attacked his coils. Something that wasn't very well known was that ninja with massive amounts of chakra weren't effected or hurt by gentle fist strikes nearly as much as those with little chakra. Naruto however got a first hand experience of this fact as Hinata's chakra felt like lightning striking his coils only for the shock to give way to an intense burning sensation, like someone had just poured molten metal into the areas her chakra struck. Naruto remember how Hinata had taken a number of gentle fist blows during her Chunin Exam and how she had stood back up after having her heart struck. He had always known that Hinata wears strong but, right then as he faded from consciousness her began to realize just how strong she truly was.

Hinata however, had a much lower opinion of the imposter laying on the ground before her. She tied the fake up then grabbed them by their ankles before she started walking towards the Hokage's tower, dragging the fake across the ground the whole way there. Lady Tsunade would know what to do with this imposter.

* * *

Naruto struggled his eyes open after feeling the aftereffect of being dragged across the ground. "Where. . .am I? I remember Hinata. . ." His eyes shot open to see that he was in Tsunade's office, tied up as Hinata was standing in front of Tsunade.

"So you found this imposter and brought her here." Tsunade started.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama. . ." Hinata said.

"Uh hello!?" Naruto said from the ground as he started struggling to get free.

Tsunade looked down to where the Hinata copy was as she walked up and picked up the ropes that were binding her "Well, it looks like she's awake."

"Grandma-Tsunade what the hell!? Let me out dattebayo!" Naruto screamed in Hinata's voice.

Her eye twitched, Tsunade did not appreciate being called an old lady by some two-bit imposter. Feeling a bit spiteful Tsunade dropped the tied up fake in a manner that had them land on their face . *THUD* "Ouch!" Tsunade smiled at the small bit of payback feeling much better, at least until the fake opened her mouth again. "Damn it Grandma-Tsunade! What the hell was that for?! I'll have you know that Hinata's body isn't nearly as durable as my own!"

Having enough of the fakes mouth, Tsunade force her to sit up and move her hand as if she was going to flick the Hinata copies forehead. "I'm known to have the strength of a hundred men, want to see what a single flick can do to that melon you call a head?" She saw the fear in the fakes eyes and thought that they could start getting some answers, she did not expect the fakes eyes to suddenly harden nor did she expect what came out of their mouth. "I know very well what happened last time you flicked Grandma-Tsunade. You sent me flying but, got back up and tried to use a Rasengan on you." If Tsunade wasn't surprised before then she sure as hell was now. Only four people and one pig knew about that. Feeling an odd sense of dread, Tsunade forced open the fakes jacket causing her to yell. "The Hell Grandma-Tsunade?!" Tsunade paid her no mind as she was to focused on the jewel hanging from the necklace around the fakes neck. It was the same one she had given Naruto.

"N-narut-to?!" The fake just gave a miserable pout, which due to it being Hinata's face just made her look like a kick puppy. "It's me Grandma Tsunade. I don't know how or why but, it's me." Tsunade just stared in shock for a moment before turning to the sound of something hitting the ground. Seems Hinata fainted from the shock of having attacked her crush.

"Well this is just great. . ." Tsunade muttered as she rubbed her forehead before picking up Hinata and placing her in a seat next to Naruto's. "I'll need sake after this.

"How do you think I feel?" Naruto asked as he turned towards the unconscious Hinata. _'Huh, I never realized how cute she was. . .'_ He/She blushed at the thought.

"Naruto, can you explain how this happened?" Tsunade asked after untying him.

Naruto sighed as he took his own seat. "I really don't know Grandma Tsunade! I just woke up this way." He then put on a serious face. "The fox is still there."

"I see. . ." Tsunade started as she. . .Tsunade placed a hand on top of Ninata's head and one on top of the real Hinata's head. She ignored the confused and questioning look that the boy turned girl gave her. Tsunade's hands glowed with a green aura as she checked and compared Naruto's female body to Hinata's natural one. What she found was both disturbing and fascinating. There where some areas of Naruto's genetic structure that where not identical to Hinata's. However, even as she watched it most of the genetics were slowly changing to match Hinata's. There were one or two key markers that didn't seem to be changing but, Tsunade didn't want to simply believe that those key markers were safe from changing at some point.

Removing her hands she sighed. "Well brat, I'm sad to say that I've never seen something like this and have no idea how to reverse it, or if it even can be. You may just have to get use to living as Hinata's double." She saw the look of horror on Naruto's face. "It's not that bad brat. Your at least changing into someone your own age. You could have turned into someone of my age for all we know." Naruto went pale at hearing that.

"Now we need to figure out what to do about you. We can't go having two Hinata's walking around with out some kind of explanation and no we can't just tell everyone that you are Naruto." Naruto was quite for a time before looking up at her. "Grandma-Tsunade? Could you maybe untie me?" It wasn't loud like Tsunade was use to. Naruto seemed so subdued but, then again he'd just been told that the life he knew was over.

After untying Ninata they sat in silence for a time. "So, what are we going to do Grandma Tsunade?" Tsunade noticed that Naruto didn't seem to mind that Hinata had shifted around a bit and was now resting her head against Naruto's shoulder. "Well brat, the best thing that I can think of is making up some excuse about a jutsu going wrong and forcefully separating her Yin and Yang chakra. We could use this as an excuse to keep the two of you together so Hinata can keep an eye on you and your changes." Not seeing any negative reactions to this she continued. "Also, we will need to give you a different name as calling you Naruto will only cause questions to pop up and calling you Hinata will only cause confusion. As such too all others you will refer to yourself as Ninata. Now we just need to wake Hinata and tell her that she is moving in with you for an undisclosed amount of time." Silently, Tsunade hoped that when the shock wore off Naruto, now named Ninata, wouldn't suffer some kind of break down.

* * *

After Hinata woke up and was told the plan, the two quickly returned to Naruto's (Now named Ninata) apartment, both of them were awkwardly looking at each other.

"Well. . ." Ninata started. "This is weird."

"Y-Yes." Hinata stuttered out.

A few more minutes passed until Ninata started again. "So. . .welcome to my apartment."

Hinata nodded. "T-Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem." Ninata was about to continue when she was interrupted by a fowl smell. "I guess I need a bath but. . ." She blushed as she looked down at herself.

"N-narut-to, have you ever w-was-shed a girls b-b-body, before?" Hinata was actually a bit scared of the answer seeing as how he had that _'Sexy Jutsu'_ of his. Ninata rubbed the back of her head in a very Naruto like fashion. "Well n-no I haven't. B-but it can't be that different from how I normally washed right?" Ninata really hoped that it wasn't all that different as she wouldn't want to damage her new body. There was also the fear that he might do something perverse and seeing as how he was technically inside of Hinata's body that would translate to doing perverse things to her. Ninata did not want Hinata to think that he was just some bit pervert inside a copy of her body.

Hinata in the meantime, was debating with herself whether or not she should offer to join her and teach Ninata how to bath. It's not like she wasn't going to see Hinata's body anyway right? Pushing past her embarrassment and with a not so small blush on her face she spoke up. "I-I c-c-ould-d joi-in you if you w-want-t?"

Ninata looked at her in surprise at first wondering when the shy girl had turned into such a pervert. Then however, she remembered that she was wearing Hinata's body so there couldn't be such perverse reasons, right? _'I bet she just wants to make sure I don't do something I shouldn't when cleaning myself.'_ Ninata thought. _'There is still the fact that I have the brain of a boy and find girl's attractive though. What if I say or do something perverted to Hinata while she's trying to help me? Can I really trust myself to not try something while we are so close and all wet?'_

"S-Sure. . ." Ninata got out, completely nervous with a nod of her head.

"O-Ok, let's go." Hinata said as the two headed for the bath.

As the wash heated up, the two striped down their clothes, both blushing at each others similar bodies.

_"Wow, me and Hinata-chan really do have the same bodies. . .and we both are cute looking."_

_"Naruto-kun. . .I mean, Ninata-chan. . .you blushing. . .could it be you. . .?"_

"Um. . .we better get in." Ninata started.

"Y-Yeah. . ." Hinata replied as they headed in.

Ninata blushed, glancing shyly at Hinata's body.

_Wow... I... she... we have a really, uh... really nice body..._ the boy turned girl thought, gulping and trying very hard not to stare at Hinata's _remarkably_ well-developed breasts.

_Is that really what I look like...?_ thought Hinata herself, furtively using her byakugan to exam Naruto... no..._Ninata's_ body. _I never thought I could be so... **pretty**... It's so different from looking into a mirror._

Two identical, female bodies slowly slid themselves down into the hot, steaming water of the bath, each trying hard NOT to be caught all but outright ogling the other.

_Hinata-chan's got such round boobs..._ Ninata thought, blushing a little redder as she eyed the surprisingly full and supple organs in question. While maybe far from the biggest, the Hyuuga's bosom was certainly something to speak of, considering how young they were.

Ninata licked her lips, which felt perversely dry despite the overall humidity of the bath.

_Ninata-kun's behind is so... big..._ thought Hinata shyly. _Is my butt really that big...? Even with how hard I've been training, it's still so fat, and bouncy, and ugly..._

Her face fell a little. Yet, even in spite of herself, her usual shyness lessened by the fact that Ninata was physically identical to herself, Hinata managed to speak up.

"Ninata..." she said softly. "Does... does my butt look big?"

Ninata's jaw dropped. She all but openly stared.

What the heck could she say to this?

Ninata just sat there for a moment completely shocked that Hinata would ask such a thing. After a moment she started to give the question some real thought. She knew from her past experiences as Naruto that girls could be tricky when it came to questions about their bodies. She'd seen plenty of guys asked this very question by their girlfriends and no matter if they said yes, no or something else they always seemed to get it wrong and make their girlfriend upset. _'Is Hinata's butt big? I really don't know. I mean its bigger then my was but, I've never had a girl butt to really compare to outside of my 'Sexy Jutsu' form and that is of a clearly older girl then we are.'_

While Ninata was thinking on the best answer Hinata was taking her crushes silence as a yes. _'She just doesn't want to say it out loud cause it would hurt my feelings.'_ She hated herself right now. She hated having such a big ugly butt. Hinata wouldn't be all that surprised is Naruto hated being stuck as such an ugly person as herself. She wanted nothing more than to leave, find some dark corner and cry. She only just noticed the sound of Ninata standing up. _'Likely to leave rather then have to spend more time looking at me.'_ She thought feeling miserable and depressed. She was however, broken from her self-destructive thoughts by Ninata speaking.

"I don't get it. Why are you worried that this is big?" Looking up Hinata went wide eyed as she got an eyeful of Ninata. The boy turned girl currently had her side to her, giving Hinata a good side profile of her body. That wasn't what caught her attention though. That went to the sight of Ninata's hands firmly clamped on to her own butt and fondling it while Ninata had a confused expression on her face. She watched in silence as Ninata gave her rump a small smack, causing it to jiggle gently right before Hinata's eyes. It was sort of odd how she found the sight enjoyable and had the urge to grab and feel Ninata's butt, among other parts of the girl, with her own hands. "Your butt seems perfectly fine to me Hinata. If this is what having a big butt is like then please don't change it." Ninata said this with a satisfied smile as she gave her butt another gentle smack. Suddenly however, she became overly conscious of how this may look to Hinata and quickly sank back down into the water while trying to hide her burning red face behind her knees.

Hinata continued to stare at the clearly embarrassed girl, a mix of emotions swirling inside of her. First was shock at what she had seen her own body do. Next, was joy at the knowledge that Ninata liked her butt, big or not. Last was arousal, Hinata for the life of her could not stop thinking about how much she wanted to press her skin onto Ninata's, to feel her hands run across the creamy white skin and feel that fullness of her chest and backside in her own hands. Ninata however, was more embarrassed then she could ever remember being. _'I can't believe I did that… Now Hinata-chan is going to think I'm just some sick perv. Well, if I'm going to dig myself a hole, then I might as well go the whole way.'_

"H-Hinata?" The girl in question snapped her attention to a surprising sight. Ninata had sounded so embarrassed and from her posture it was clear to Hinata that she was also fearful of something. Most likely it had something to do with what she was going to say next. "I may not like the fact that I suddenly changed from a boy to a girl." Ninata raised her head just enough for Hinata to see two lavender pools glance at her before looking away in the perfect image of cute and embarrassed. "Out of all the girls I could have turned into though, I'm glad it was you. After all, if I'm going to be a girl I might as well be the cutest one, right?" Ninata force herself to give a big smile while saying this so she didn't see Hinata turn a bright red at how she had just been complemented and called cute.

"Thank you, Ninata..." said Hinata softly, feeling curiously warm and tingly inside as she said this. "I... I'm so glad to hear you say that... that you think I'm cute..."

Still feeling a little pinkish in the cheeks, she smiled.

"...and... I'm so happy..." Hinata continued quietly, inching forward a little in the tub. "So happy that you like..." she gulped. "...l-like my b-butt..."

She was bright red, saying this, yet Ninata could still see the very warm, very _genuine_ smile on the other girl's face.

Ninata blinked, flabbergasted at this. Her own cheeks went a shocking, deep scarlet. _Wha-whaaa? I... I thought she was mad... Doesn't she think I'm a pervert for doing something like that...?_

"But... but, Hinata..." Ninata said quietly, anxiously. "I know I'm a girl now, but... I'm a guy, too. I mean, not, like,_down there_..." She saw Hinata's gaze wander almost automatically below her belt, and gulped. The water, hot as it was, was also nonetheless quite transparent through the steam, and the other girl could see _everything_.

Even if this WAS Hinata's body, it still made Ninata feel weird. Except it was a good weird. Or would it be a _bad_weird, here?

Well, she knew, generally speaking, what the feeling was, or came from. It was the same feeling she used to get while, ah, _studying_ those skin rags she (or rather _he_, back then) had been able to swipe from the convenience store. Except that SHE was the one being studied.

Gulping nervously, Ninata soldiered on.

"W-well, what I mean is... I still think like a guy, right? I don't, um, like _boys_, if you understand..." she said awkwardly. "Er, well... I like _girls_," she said. "And while I've seen a lot of that in some magazines, um, I don't see how... eh... aren't you worried?" she said lamely.

Hinata smiled warmly at Ninata. Her crush-turned-doppelganger's obvious nervousness was, somehow, alleviating Hinata's own usual shyness.

"Why would I ever be worried?" she asked calmly, confidently. She leaned forward in the water, planting a hand on the floor of the tub, right between Ninata's legs.

They were very, _very_ close right now. Their faces were only inches apart.

Ninata gulped.

"W-well, I'm a guy..." she said slowly. "I like girls... We're... um... both sitting naked in a bath tub..." Her blush deepened, if that were physically possible. "Aren't you worried... that I might... well, _try_ something...?"

Hinata's eyes glistened in the light.

"I'm not worried about that," she whispered, bringing her lips nearly right up to Ninata's ears.

Ninata's eyes were practically bugging out of her head now. Was _this_ how it was for girls when they got, uh, turned on?

"Wh... why not...?"

Ninata suddenly felt a pair a lips against her own as her eyes widen. _"She. . .she's kissing me!"_

Hinata felt delight go through her body as she kissed her love. _"I'm kissing her!"_

_"And I like it!"_ They both thought as they soon embraced themselves in each others arms as they continued kissing, moaning from the pleasure and loving the feel of lips and tongues in one another. Soon, the two separated from the kiss, taking a breath of air.

"Hinata-chan. . ." Ninata breathed as she held Hinata's hand, blush on her face.

"Ninata-chan. . ." Hinata breathed as she enjoyed her touch.

"Does this mean. . .you always liked me?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes Ninata-chan, I did. . .even back as Naruto-kun. . ."

Hinata was feeling so much better now after Ninata had confessed to thinking she was cute and that her butt was perfect, well she hadn't said those exact words but, Hinata had gotten the meaning. After a thank you kiss of all things, Hinata had suggested that they get started with learning how to clean Ninata's girl body. Embarrassed as all hell and still a little shell-shocked Ninata still did as Hinata asked and sat between her legs while facing away. This was something that Hinata was very grateful for as it kept Ninata from seeing her face turn bright red when she felt the girls butt press against her front. Things where still a little awkward however, due to Ninata's bathtub not being all that big nor all that high. So the twin girls where left in a tub whose water level only reached just above their bellybuttons. "S-so what first Hin-nata?" asked Ninata her small stutters were picked up on by Hinata but she ignored them, not wishing to embarrass her any farther then she already was. "First, w-we ne-eed to get you w-w-et." _'Kami-sama why does making her wet have to sound so naught and so appealing at the same time?!'_

Hinata and Ninata were able to make good progress from there but, they both could feel a sense of anticipation building. The fact that Hinata was getting a little too into running her soap covered hands over Ninata's body and the fact that Ninata was fighting back small moans of pleasure likely wasn't helping in keeping their bath clean. Hinata was having the most trouble as her thoughts were getting hazy from lust and arousal as she ran her hands over Ninata's skin. She had already helped Ninata clean her legs and arms and had even done her back but, now she was just finishing up Ninata's stomach while the girl leaned against her. The look of barely restrained pleasure on Ninata's face had been the thing to do her in and now she had the perfect angle and reason to help wash Ninata's chest. Bringing her soapy hands to Ninata's breast she felt her breathing grow heavy and rapid as she fondled more than washed her crushes bosom. They felt so soft to her and Hinata couldn't help herself as she gently played with them while pressing her own against Ninata's back. Hinata's eyes rested on Ninata's vulnerable neck and before she could even think she had started leaving a trail of hot kisses across Ninata's jaw line, leading towards that neck that was just begging her to mark the girl.

Ninata gasped and sat shock still as she felt something brush against her lower folds. It took her a moment to realize that it was Hinata's finger running up and down the slit, teasing her. A loud moan escaped her as Hinata kissed and suckled her neck and played with her breast. _'If this isn't heaven then I don't know what is.'_ Thought the girl as she willingly submitted to Hinata's touches. She went wide eyed and stopped breathing for a moment as she felt Hinata slowly insert some of her finger before pulling back out. The girl seemed to not wish to enter to quickly as her finger went back to running up and down her folds a few more times before entering again. This time a little deeper and Ninata could feel her muscles attempt to clamp down on that finger and drag it deeper. _'She's driving me insane!'_ she thought as her hips bucked in response to Hinata's probing fingers leaving again.

Hinata felt herself smirk as she felt Ninata buck her hips in a silent demand for attention. She planted another hot his on Ninata's neck and nibbled on it causing the girl to moan loudly in want for more.

_'God this feels soooooooo good!'_ Ninata thought as she enjoyed what she felt. "H-Hinata-chan. . ."

"Hmm. . ." Hinata started, slightly letting up on Ninata. "Yes Ninata-chan my love?"

Quickly, Ninata turned around to look at Hinata, breathing heavily. At that moment, she pulled her in for a heated kiss and then started to nibble on her lower lip while foddling her breasts with one hand and her privates with the other, causing her to moan in pleasure. "Let us always be together. . .as lovers!"

More stream started to rise as the two _cleaned_ themselves, only hearing a moan of agreement from Hinata.

Ninata's tongue was quite the intrepid explorer, judging by the way it mapped a course down Hinata's neck, from the soft, cute line of her jaw down to her pale collarbone. But Hinata's hands were also quite adventurous, patting Ninata down here and there, stroking the rounding, creamy curves of her blossoming young body.

Hinata marveled at the feeling of those buttocks, those cheeks of what Ninata had called a _perfect_ butt. They were so soft, and pliable, and the innocently lewd squeaks and whimpers the act of fondling them elicited from the other girl were also quite enjoyable.

Feeling bold, Hinata lightly smacked Ninata full, supple butt cheeks. With her byakugan, she could see the way the rounded mounds of kissable girl-flesh rippled and jiggled with the impact.

She blushed beet red, feeling distinctly _hot_ at that spectacle. Licking her lips, she let out a delighted squeal as Ninata suddenly pressed her soft, warm lips so tightly and wonderfully against on of her nipples. She felt the girl shamelessly kissing and licking the stiffening, sensitive nubs.

Ninata was sucking on Hinata's breast, passionately fondling the other with one hand, and tentatively petting the Hyuuga's blossom with the remaining one.

"You taste so sweet, Hinata-chan..." Ninata somehow managed to say through a mouthful of remarkably generous breast.

She blushed, and then she moaned, feeling Ninata lightly scrape her teeth over the edges of her aereola.

Hinata moaned some more as she let Ninata suck. "Oh Ninata-chan, I love you so much!" She hugged the copy of her, pressing her in between her breasts.

Ninata stopped sucking as she looked at Hinata, who had a loving smile on her face. "I love you too Hinata-chan!" She went up and kissed her as the two moaned, breasts pressing against each other.

The two tongues went into a frenzy as they licked each other as they both move a hand to each others _parts_. They separated from the kiss as they leaned their heads in.

"Shall we?" Ninata started.

"Yes!" Hinata answered as the two then fingered each other, both moaning from the pleasure.

* * *

**Read Review and yes am a girl that loves Yuri.**


End file.
